


I'll be you record player

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, beeduo, its so platonic please guys do nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: “You don’t dance, you don’t sing, what do you do big man.”Tubbo had now reached over and lightly grabbed Ranboos hands, and brought them forwards and backwards with the beat.
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo /p
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I'll be you record player

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time really writing fluff and i like how it came out ! i hope y'all enjoy

“Come on Ranboo, please just one dance?” Tubbo had the look of joyful wanting that only he could pull off. His bright blue eyes shined with a playful menace that seemed to almost take away from the horrors that lived outside the door. Almost.  
“Tubbo I told you I’m not a dancer, I’ll probably just fall.” Ranboo said, trying to sound sure of his choice but was biting back laughter as he watched his husband spin out of time to the music that he had put on. Still spinning Tubbo smirked and had a spark of mayhem in his voice as he spoke.  
“You don’t dance, you don’t sing, what do you do big man.” Tubbo had now reached over and lightly grabbed Ranboos hands, and brought them forwards and backwards with the beat. Ranboos' hands felt cold in Tubbos, both of their hands were scared and calloused as they could feel each other's touch on their skin. Ranboo bristled a little bit at his touch, unsure of how to take it but Tubbo didn’t seem to notice as he softly pulled his Ranboo into the center of the room. 

The snow swirled outside the windows, the wind howling as it passed through the tall spruce trees. The only light came from the soft moonlight and fireplace that lit up the scars that traced their young faces. Ranboo let himself be moved by Tubbos quick movements watching the smile spread across his face. Ranboo shook his head lightly as he felt a soft smile of his own creep on to his face. He felt Tubbo react up to his shoulder and brush his braid on to his back and stood on his tiptoes to reach Ranboos shoulders to place his hands gently on them stabilizing himself so he didn’t fall over  
“Your too tall big man” Tubbo mutters as he slowly starts to step in while a messy, box pattern waltz.  
“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Ranboo laughed to himself as he started to follow Tubbos steps lightly placing his hands on Tubbos hips. They weren’t graceful in any sense of the word. Ranboo kept his head down as he watched his feet trying desperately not to step on Tubbos feet, and was unsuccessful as he accidently placed his foot on Tubbos. Tubbo didn’t seem to care, only continuing to step in the box pattern. Ranboo slowly got used to the way Tubbo led him in the dance blocking out everything in the world but the soft melody that surrounded them, engulfing them in the soft piano that played from their old record player they took from Tommy’s old house. 

Tubbo let himself lean on Ranboo as the song slowly faded out, a soft smile played on his mouth and his ears were relaxed as he looked up at Ranboo taking in the relaxed look on his face.  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it big man?” Tubbo asked softly, starting to pull away but Ranboo held on keeping them swaying in the musicless room.  
“It wasn’t bad at all.”


End file.
